An Awesome Date
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Prussia meets his date at the restaurant and they enjoy a nice meal and then enjoy each other's company the rest of the night. ;D


**Author Commentary: **My girlfriend and I were talking and the idea for this just kind of came up... And then I was allowed free reign of the internet at school, so I typed this up. Sorry if the ending sucks. It was the end of class and I was hurriedly trying to finish it.  
**Title: **An Awesome Date  
**Characters: **Prussia  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...  
Gilbert had a hot date. He really liked this guy, so he planned on looking his best for him. His untidy silver hair was combed into a somewhat less messy style and he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans which clung to his legs, showing off how muscular they were. His white dress shirt was untucked and the top few buttons were undone. He knew that his date would be impressed. Maybe he would think that Gilbert was so irresistible that they would go back to Gilbert's place and have a little fun.  
Smirking to himself, Gilbert got into his car. They planned to meet at the restaurant. He couldn't wait to look across the table to see the man he'd gone through all this effort for. Driving a little faster than usual in his excitement, it didn't take Gilbert long to reach the restaurant and he made his way inside.  
"I've got reservations," he said to the person manning the counter.  
"Name?" the man asked boredly, looking up at him.  
"Beilschmidt," he replied, his lips quirking slightly.

The man raised his eyebrows. "You're that guy?"

Gilbert nodded curtly. This man was keeping him from his date and Gilbert didn't want to keep the awesomeness waiting.

"Right," the man said, giving Gilbert a funny look. "Your... er... 'date' is waiting for you. Right this way." Without another glance at Gilbert, the man started walking, folding a menu under his arm as he went and weaving expertly through the other servers and people who were finished eating or headed to the bathroom or on their feet for whatever reason. "Here's your table." The menu was placed in front of the unoccupied chair and the man who'd escorted him to his love walked off to let Gilbert's server know he was there.

Gilbert had gotten a very nice table for them. He'd have preferred to eat outside, but it was chilly and he didn't want his date to catch a cold. Their table was by the window, which overlooked a view of the lush countryside. Outside the window was a basket of well-kept flowers that let off a pleasing aroma.

"Hey," Gilbert said, sitting down. "I thought I was here early but you obviously beat me. You must have been just as excited to see me!"

Gilbert looked to the chair across from him where a mirror had been placed. Staring into the red eyes of his one and only love, he smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer or any of his usual 'smiles' but a true and genuine smile. The one that was saved for one's true love.

_Gilbert,_ he imagined his reflection saying as its face showed a heart-warming smile. _It's good to see you. I'm glad you were excited to see me as well. You truly are the world's most awesome boyfriend._

"Of course I am!" he replied with a grin. "No one's awesomer than I am!"

Gilbert imagined his reflection chuckling. _Why don't you take your gorgeous eyes off of me for just a few minutes. You must be famished. Order something._

"Right," Gilbert said, picking up his was, in fact, starving. His love knew him so well, and was always so considerate. He was just worried about the awesomeness that is Gilbert. Someone that was as awesome as him should be pampered and treated like a king. Gilbert's love knew that and always treated him in just that way.

"Are you ready to order?" he server asked.

"Oh, uh..." Gilbert looked to his reflection, which nodded. "Yes, I'm ready to order. We plan to share, so give us a little extra, yeah?"

The waiter looked confused for a moment, but then decided it wasn't his place to talk a crazy man out of his delusions. After scribbling down the order, he left and went about the rest of his business.

Gilbert stared into his reflection's eyes again. How he loved those gorgeous orbs. The ruby colored eyes sparkled in the light and looked back at him with adoration plain in them. He loved the looks that his lover gave him. They made him feel special. Even if he was awesome, it was still nice to have someone acknowledge it on occasion.

As if reading his mind, Gilbert's love started speaking. _I love you, gorgeous._ A smile slowly spread across his love's face, mirroring his own. _You are perfect. I'd be so jealous if anyone tried to steal you away from me._

"You would. I'm so awesome and you would miss me so much! But don't worry. I won't leave you." Then, he reached out a hand and stroked the cool surface of the mirror where his face was reflected. "You're so cold. I think I need to warm you up." Gilbert said with a slight smirk.

His love smirked right back at him. _I'd love to. However, you should eat first. I know how you like to warm up, and you'll definitely need your strength._ The two of them smirked more as Gilbert's food was placed in front of him. _Take a bite, love. I know it's your favorite. I want to watch you enjoy it. I don't want to miss a moment of your awesome face._

"You don't have to. We'll be together all night tonight." He slowly placed a bite in his mouth and his face lit up. Gott, it was so good! He watched as his love's face lit up as well, happy to seem him happy. But let's face it: Who wouldn't be happy that Gilbert was happy? No one, that's who! He was too awesome not to be loved by all. That should be everyone's lifelong dream: to see Gilbert happy.

Gilbert continued with his meal and his love ate as well. With his meal, he also had quite a bit of beer and could feel slight affects, but nothing he couldn't handle. He had Prussian ancestors, afterall! Soon they were both full, cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol, yet there was still food on the plate.

"Are you not feeling well?" Gilbert asked, looking worriedly across the table.

His eyes met a look that equaled the worry he felt. _I was about to ask you the same thing._

"No, I'm just full."

_Me too._ A slight smile was exchanged between the two of them. They were both just not as hungry as usual. Then, after a slight disagreement over who would pay, it was decided that Gilbert was an awesome boyfriend and that he would pay. So he did just that and the two of them readied themselves to head home.

"Let's get going," Gilbert said, giving his reflection a peck on the lips.

_I'll meet you in the car._

"Okay." Gilbert smiled and made his way to the car. He got in and made sure all of his mirrors were in place.

_Don't forget your seatbelt._

Gilbert jumped. "That was fast," he said, a smile stretching across his face.

_Of course. I couldn't wait to see your awesomeness again._ A smile was stretched across the face in his rearview mirror as well.

After a gentle tap to his lover's nose, Gilbert fastened his seatbelt obediently and drove off. He couldn't wait to get home so the two of them could warm each other's bodies. Driving quickly, he was home even faster than he'd made it to the restaurant.

_Race you upstairs!_

Not one to resist a challenge, Gilbert fled the car, running the whole way to his room. He jumped into bed, but alas, he was beaten. Staring back at him was that sexy beast that he was in love with.

"Gott, you're fast!" he exclaimed, grinning and earning a grin in return.

_I'm very... eager... to be with you again._ Gilbert felt as if a hand was tracing up and down his chest, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment by looking away from the loving eyes that his own were fixed to.

"I love you," Gilbert whispered as one hand trailed over the body reflected in the mirror.

_I love you too. No one will ever part us._

"We are one," Gilbert said, still whispering.

_Yes. Why don't we prove just how _close_ we are?_ A hand made its way down Gilbert's pants and squeezed on the word 'close.'

A gasp of surprise made its way out of Gilbert's mouth. He'd been so focused on the love shown in those eyes that he hadn't been thinking about anything else until that touch. That touch, which was what brought him back to reality. He needed to warm up his love.

He wasn't sure where his hands were, all he knew was that he was touching a body that reacted to every touch. He found many sensitive spots which sent echoing moans around the room. His fingers moved with skill, ghosting over certain spots while pressing into other. Goosebumps rose on the skin of both the original and the reflection as hands wandered his chest and pinched his nipples lightly, playing with them and worrying them into hard nubs. Gasping and moaning under the ministrations of those hands, Gilbert peeked open his eyes and met the eyes of the other. This time, they were half open and lust glazed. The mouth of the man Gilbert was looking at was half open. Gilbert felt himself get harder at the sight.  
His hands were on automatic and he watched the blissful expressions chase one after another on his love's face as his member was stroked. The hands caressed him gently, squeezing on occasion and then moving to play with the tip, one finger grazing the tip. Precum started to slowly leak out and he could feel the pleasure coiling inside of him. Moving his hand a little faster, he rubbed the cum into his skin, making it easier for him to continue picking up speed. Just a little bit more and he'd climax... After a few more strokes of his hand, Gilbert came, getting his seed all over himself, the bed and the mirror.  
After a few moments of panting and catching his breath, Gilbert smirked at his reflection. "Let me clean you up," he said, tongue darting out to clean the cum off the mirror. Once he was done, he laid down and cuddled against the mirror.  
_You've got a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow_, his reflection told him.  
"Nah," he mumbled sleepily. "My brother's coming home from vacation..." He yawned. "He can do it." And with that, he quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
